You're The One That I Want
by Noelle13
Summary: Sure Marley had fallen in love with the YouTube star Ryder Lynn when she had first heard him sing. But when she finally gets to meet him at a fan meet and greet will things go for better or for worse? Will Ryder even acknowledge her existence? Slightly AU, everything is canon up until 4x14 and without Ryder or the Jarley relationship. Jarley and Jyder friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is my first chapter to my story _You're The One I Want_! It's loosely based off a dream I had where I met Jack and Finn Harries (if you don't know who they are look them up because they are gorgeous. Aha) and I thought it would make a decent story. So with that being said enjoy the story. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did I would have had Ryder slap Jake for the "I'm so getting laid tonight" comment in the "I Do" episode. Haha**

**All spelling/grammar mistake are mine. I am not a robot, and as cool as that would be... I am only human and I do make mistakes.**

* * *

To say I had a crush on Ryder would be an understatement - I was in love with him. Now this may seem kind of weird considering that I hasn't even met him in real life but it was true. But by in love it wasn't some creepy, stalker, obsessive way. Sure I've seen all of his videos, liked his Facebook page, and followed his Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram page but I just found him adorable in every possible way. How couldn't you fall for the cute guy with the cheeky smile, good sense of humor, amazing singing voice, talented athlete and – I'm going to stop right there. I could go on and on about how amazing Ryder is but truth be told as much as I wish I doubt I will meet him. Even if he lives somewhere in Ohio what are the odds of meeting him?

As I raced home from Glee practice I couldn't wait to hear what song Ryder was going to cover tonight. Normally Ryder uploads vlogs to his YouTube channel but on the first Monday of the month he always uploads a cover of a song. Ryder actually started out as just a singing channel but once he became more known he had started doing vlogs and let his fan base of 120,000 subscribers get to know him more on a personal level. I, like most people, had discovered Ryder by stumbling upon one of his cover videos.

Once I pulled into my driveway I slammed the car door and raced up the steps to the front door. With a record time of about nine seconds once I had opened the front door I was already in my room. I quickly opened up an old laptop my aunt had given me for Christmas awhile back and turned it on. While anxiously waiting for the computer to start up I checked my cheap and crappy flip phone. One message from Jake.

Jake.

You see Jake and I have a difficult friendship. He is hopelessly in love with me but I don't want a relationship with him. I think of him more as a brother than a boyfriend. We're still best friends and all and even if he's stuck in the friend zone he doesn't overstep his boundaries like any other guy would. Yes I will admit I do think Jake is attractive, but he just isn't my type. I just can't see us working as a couple.

Message from Jake: 'Hey chica! Is your boy toy entertaining you already? If not we should go get a bite to eat.'

I laughed at his choice of words 'boy toy'? Yeah like that would ever happen. I thought about his invitation for a minute and typed up a quick reply.

Message sent to Jake: 'Yes as a matter of fact he is. Do I sense a tad bit a jealousy? If so you have nothing to worry about because my boy toy has not idea I exist.'

As I sent the message I looked up at the computer screen and loaded his channel up. Once it loaded I squealed in delight. Ryder had uploaded a cover of a song from one of my favorite bands called The Cab. He had already covered my favorite song "You're All I Need To Get By", which now that I think about that's probably why it's my favorite… Because Ryder sang an amazing cover of it. But nonetheless he chose a great song that would fit his vocal range perfectly. The song he was about to sing was a awesome song called "Endlessly".

Once the video had finished buffering I pressed play and Ryder opened with his usual opening.

"Hey guys! It's your boy Ryder here and I'm going to be singing a cover of a song called "Endlessly" by The Cab." As he flashed his charming smile and winked at the camera – which was absolute torture because he would always be having eye sex with the camera – the music started and he began to sing.

_There's a shop down the street_  
_Where they sell plastic rings_  
_For a quarter a piece I swear it_  
_Yeah I know that it's cheap_  
_Not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that_  
_You'll still wear it_

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin_

_And my jeans may all be ripped_  
_I'm not perfect but I swear_  
_I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_

_That this'll be easy_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me_

_There's a house on the hill_

_With a view of the town_  
_And I know how you adore it_  
_So I'll work everyday_  
_Through the sun and the rain_  
_Until I can afford it_

_Yeah your friends might think I'm crazy_

_But they can only see_  
_I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_

_That this'll be easy_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me_

_(You need me, I know you need me,_

_You need me, I know you need me)_

_Ink may stain my skin_

_And my jeans may all be ripped_  
_I'm not perfect but I swear_  
_I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_

_That this'll be easy (this'll be easy)_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me (don't you believe me)_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me (You know You need me)_

_There's a shop down the street_

_Where they sell plastic rings_  
_For a quarter a piece I swear it_  
_Yeah I know that it's cheap_  
_Not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that_  
_You'll still wear it_

To say the cover was breathtaking would be like saying Sue was a just bully, it was such an understatement. Before he said his usual 'thanks for watching, blah, blah, blah' he said he had a quick announcement to make.

"Now okay please sit down if you aren't already." He said playfully, "I Ryder Lynn will be doing a meet in greet in two week in Columbus, Ohio."

Oh my God, pinch me please. This cannot be happening… Columbus wasn't too far from Lima and I could easily manage to get there. Because I thought I may have been delusional and I re-winded the video to make sure I heard correctly.

"-be doing a meet in greet in two week in Columbus, Ohio."

No. No freaking way. To say I'm excited would be a crime, I'm literally jumping for joy. So I paused the video and scream. I can't believe I'm going to get to meet Ryder. He is so flawless and internet famous and I'm just this nobody from a small town.

THUD, THUD, THUD!

"Are you okay? What's wrong honey? Were you being bullied again? Please say you're okay!" my mom shouted as she flung my door open.

"Yes" I said while chuckling, "I'm fine. It's just that boy I watch on YouTube is going to be doing a meet and greet in Columbus in a few weeks."

Mom sighed in relief, "Jesus Marls, you had me worried for a minute." She took a minute to think over something. "Is that that Ryle boy that sings?"

"Yes mom. Well actually his name is Ryder but yeah the boy that sings."

Mom nodded, "Are you planning on going?"

"Heck yeah! I've been waiting for an opportunity to meet him and now's my chance. Plus he'll only be in Columbus so it's not like I'm going across the country."

"Well I suppose… Alright we'll talk about this more tomorrow go get something to eat and then get started on your homework alright? I'm going out for a walk. Bye, love you."

"Alright. Love you too, bye mom!"

As soon as mom left my room I grabbed a glass of water off my desk and took a couple sips of it. Damn, screaming is hard work. I finished the glass off and then focused all of my attention on my computer and pressed play.

"Yes I know 'insert fangirl scream here'." Is he some kind a mind reader because that was very accurate? "I will be meeting with everyone at the mall from 11:00 to 4:00 in the afternoon. For more details be sure to follow my on all of my social networking sites. They are all listed below if you didn't already know" he said while pointing down towards the description box. "And with that being said thank you guys so very much for watching have a good day." He said before he shot one final wink at the camera.

There are so many thoughts are racing through my mind right now it that it's starting to give me a headache. Why is he just now deciding to do a meet and greet? What am I going to wear? I wonder if I can take a picture with him? How long will I be there for? Will he perform? What does he smell like?- Okay maybe I am starting to get a little obsessive but who cares? I'm going to be meeting Ryder freaking Lynn in a few weeks.

My phone vibrated from inside of my pocket breaking me from my thoughts.

Message from Jake: 'NO! There is no way I would be jealous of some poser who can sing and post videos on YouTube. I can do both of those things. He's actually the one who should be jealous of me because I can call you my best friend. (: By the way is that a yes or no on the food question?'

Awe! Yes even if Jake was flirting with me I don't even care. He normally did this in a playful manner so I'm already used to it. But the fact that he is such a sweet guy is unbelievable, especially after getting to meet his brother Noah at sectionals. And now that I think about it I skipped lunch today and I'm starving. But I didn't skip lunch because of my bulimia, I'm over that. I skipped because Unique wanted to take me on a mini shopping spree during lunch and there was a huge line at the food court so we decided to just skip lunch.

I quickly replied to Jake's message and went to grab my coat and bag.

Message sent to Jake: 'You make a very good point sir. (: Meet me at the Lima Bean it 10?'

I went and wrote a note to my mom saying that I'm meeting up with Jake and that I'll be home around 8ish. When I went to grab my coat and bag Jake messaged me back.

Message from Jake: 'Are we getting cocky now? Haha I'll see you in ten chica! Feel free to order without me.'

Soon as I finished reading the text I was out the door and on my way to the Lima Bean.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please, please, please give me your feedback in the reviews!**

**Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed... Enough to put it in your alerts *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Haha**

**By the way if you haven't heard the song used in the chapter check it out it's a really good song. While your atit just check out all of "The Cab's" songs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry for it being so short. The rest should be longer but I wanted to slowly introduce the storyline. Thank you all for the review on the last chapter I appreciate so much! Now on with the story! Haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**All spelling/grammar mistake are mine. I am not a robot, and as cool as that would be... I am only human and I do make mistakes.**

* * *

A week and a half has passed since I found out Ryder would be coming to Columbus and I officially pumped. I'm going to be meeting Ryder in one day, can you blame me? I just hope that I won't do anything embarrassing or anything to creep him out. Jake and Unique told me that I do that kind of thing when I get giddy over something. They told me that I should just treat him like any other person. Which I should because he is just a person but… It's Ryder! How does one simply not treat him like a God and bow down to him? I know I'm getting creepy again. Maybe that's what my friends were talking about.

While I'm daydreaming in history class Kitty pinches me, "Ouch!" I squeal.

"Yes I know all you have been thinking of is The Music Man dork from YouTube and all but we need to pair off in partners. So get you head out of your ass and pay attention." Wow, leave it to Kitty to greet me so kindly.

"Okay, so you want me to be you partner?" I ask.

"No, well yes, but were supposed to be discussing the Civil War. And since we're only discussing it why don't we change the topic to your prince charming." She says with a smirk.

I still don't understand where this is going so I just stare at her with a blank expression waiting for her to continue.

"Well?..." Kitty asks, "how cute is he?"

"Very," I pull out my phone and open a picture of him running at his school's track meet.

"Ooh la la! I like what I see. But Boobless, you do not have a chance with him."

"Well I know that. I doubt that he'll hook up with a random fan."

"Especially a poor one. By the looks of the school in the background and his uniform it looks like he goes to a prep school."

I was a little taken aback by that comment. I knew I wasn't well off like most people but I don't think that that will keep me from getting a boyfriend. New insecurity: Financial struggles.

"That doesn't stop Jake from crushing on me," I point out.

"Yeah well he's on the same boat as you. His mom's a black waitress at a country club. Do you really think they make that much more money than your family?"

As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. We both are dealing with money issues. Even after Sue gave us that money for Christmas we still are struggling. Sure it helped us out, actually it helped out a lot but it only lasted so long.

Before I knew it the bell rang and class was being dismissed.

* * *

Next period I had lunch so I met up with a bunch of the Glee kids in the court yard. I walked over to the table and everyone said hello to me. I went and sat between Jake and Brittany while Unique sat across from me.

"So girl are you still sane? Have you officially lost your marbles yet?" Unique asked me while shoving her sandwich in her mouth.

"Who lost their marbles? Did Marley loose them, because I found some by her locker last week?" Typical Brittany response. Jake, Unique and I tried to cover up our laughter by putting our hands over our mouths.

Apparently it looked like we were about to vomit so Brittany held up her tray to block anything. "Wait! All of you guys are bulimic?! I thought I was just Marley! You guys should just drink some of Sue's shakes she gives to all of the Cheerios. I can even give you sand to put in it if you want."

I shook my head laughing, "No Brittany, none of us are bulimic. We were just, just…-"

At some point Jake had nudged Sam and Sam took it as a cue to distract Brittany. "Hey Britt, why don't we go rehearse that number we're working on for Glee?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"Sure!" She beamed as Sam took her hand and guided her back into the building.

As they were leaving I mouthed 'thank you' to Sam and he responded by shaking his head and giving me a thumbs up.

When I turned back to Unique I told her, "Surprisingly, no. But I still have a whole twenty-four hours until I leave."

Jake laughed and threw his head back, "You're keeping track?! Yes, Marley Rose, you have officially lost your marbles."

"No I have not, it's called estimating. You know we learned how to do in like third grade." I checked my watch and thought for a moment. "In exactly twenty three hours and forty-two minutes I should be meeting him."

"Well I don't care when you'll be meeting him what do you plan on wearing?" Unique asked me. Oh no, how I have been avoiding this conversation for so long. If I just sent a text to myself and say it's from my mom maybe I can get out of it. No. That would be kind of crazy. I'll just have to man up.

"Well… I was thinking maybe just my-" Unique had cut me off before I could finish.

"You will not be wearing anything you already own. I'll take you to the mall tomorrow and I can help you pick out a dress."

Jake stepped in to defend me, "Unique, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous? Marley will look crazy beautiful in whatever she wears."

I smiled and tried to hide my blush. "Why thank you Chico," I say to Jake. I then turn my attention to Unique, "I'll be fine. I don't think this call for a dress. It's just a meet and greet, not prom."

Unique frowned in defeat and raised her hands in defense, "Okay, okay, maybe you're right . But what do you plan on wearing?"

"As I was saying… Plan on wearing my yellow jeggings that match my graphic tank top with my gray zip up hoodie I got from American Eagle for Christmas."

Unique hummed in approval, "And your shoes?"

"Probably just my Converse sneakers or my moccasins… One of the two."

I was surprised when Jake spoke up, "I know I'm not the fashionista of the three of us but if I were you go with your pair of Converse's. I'm a guy, take it from me. Just don't overdo it and try too hard to be someone that you're not."

Unique high-fived Jake from across the table, "I see we're rubbing off on you," she said with a smile.

* * *

Later that night I found myself listening to Ryder's cover while finishing her homework. On tonight Ryder had released all of his covers on iTunes to surprise all of his fans. During tonight's video Ryder said as a gift for everyone coming out to see him he would return the favor by uploading the covers. He had also said that he would be signing autographs and be taking pictures with fans. Seriously, what was this boy trying to do to me?! If I wasn't losing it earlier I am now. Maybe it could just be nerves because I'm not that good on making first impressions.

Once I finished my homework I had started to pack some of my things because I wanted to leave at seven o' clock sharp. I set my outfit out and I threw a spare outfit in my bag just in case of an emergency and I needed a new outfit. This had to go perfect and if I spill something on myself and make a fool and bad first impression of myself I will most likely cry.

After I had all of my clothes sorted I packed all my snacks for the road. I threw four water bottles in my bag along with a big bag of potato chips and a peanut butter sandwich. I figured that that would be enough and if not I can stop at a gas station.

Now that I have the food covered I pack a few random things like my iPod, headphones, CD's and my phone. I threw them in the side pocket of my bag and then took everything out to the car. When I walked out of my room to take my stuff to my car I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the front door I saw all the Glee guys outside of my house.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"We're here to make sure that you keep this Ryder guy in line tomorrow." Artie had said.

Finn coughed, "And to make sure she won't be a Quinn 2.0."

Jake slapped him in the back of the head, "You are seriously insulting Marley's intelligence if you think she'll get knocked up."

"If he crosses his boundaries just give anyone of us a call and we'll put him in his place," Joe added.

I sat there shifting awkwardly from both of her feet. Why are they being so protective? Do they honestly think he'll want to get close to me? Ryder would have no reason to get to know me, I'm no different than any of his other friends.

"Guys you know I love you but what are you talking about?" I asked annoyed. I'm not annoyed that they care about me. I'm annoyed about the fact that they don't trust me.

"We're just giving you a pep talk so we can reassure ourselves that you'll be fine. We're just making sure that you're safe," Blaine offered.

"Listen guys, I appreciate this, I really do. But I'll be fine, trust me. It's not like he's renting hotel rooms for all of his fans."

They all finally got the message that I wanted them to leave so they all said their goodbyes and left. The only one that stayed was Jake. Jake was practically family so my mom and I were used to having him around.

"Hey Jake you can go on in. I just need to take my bag to the car."

"Allow me," he said while taking my bag from my car. I followed him as we made our way down the driveway to my car.

"So what time are you getting back tomorrow?" Jake asked me.

"Uh, I don't know. It all depends on the traffic. I'm guessing about 10-ish, maybe later. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought maybe we could hang out and you could tell me all about the boy of your dreams and how perfect he is," he said with a smile.

I scoffed, "I will not just go on and on about how flawless he is. I have a whole five hours on the way back to think about that."

When we reached my car I opened the door for Jake and then he threw my bag in the backseat. I closed the door to the backseat and we slowly made our way back to my front door enjoying each other's company. When we made our way to the front porch Jake walked in front of me and opened the door for me and held it open for me. He always does this and when I asked why he told me it was because it's what a true gentleman does.

"Thanks, J," I said as I walked through the door.

"No problem, Mar," he replied. "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Do you even need to ask to know the answer?"

Jake smirked, "Good point. I should have guessed all ready," he said chuckling. Jake checked his watch, "Holy crap it's eleven-thirty already?! I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"No guarantees, but we'll see." I gave Jake a quick hug. "Bye Jake, I'll be fine."

Jake pulled away from the hug, "Have fun Marley, after all you been through you deserve it." Jake hesitated for a moment but then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Normally I would have panicked but I assume that he kissed me just because I would be leaving. After Jake kissed me he slowly descended down my drive and to his car. When he pulled away I went back inside and headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter? All constructive criticism is welcome. (: **

** Next chapter Marley and Ryder will meet. Ohmergerd! Aha it should be interesting to say the least. I already have most of the chapter all planned out. But sometimes I just kind of let the story write itself so hopefully I can stick to the plan because it will be a night to remember for the two of them.**

**Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed... Enough to put it in your alerts *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was busy. I brought back an old face in this chapter, there's not much of him here but there will be in the future. Also for the person who thought Sam would be Ryders semi-famous friend sorry he's not. But he was in the last chapter at the lunch scene. Quick note though I will be including some of the graduates in this too. (: I have a friendship planned with Marley and a certain graduate. But you'll have to wait to find out who. I'm evil I know, I like cliffhangers though. Haha**

**Thank you all for the review on the last chapter I appreciate so much! Now on with the story! Haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**All spelling/grammar mistake are mine. I am not a robot, and as cool as that would be... I am only human and I do make mistakes.**

* * *

***Ryder's POV***

Today's the big day. Today is the day I will be meeting all of my fans for the first time in real life. I don't even have a clue why anyone would want to meet me. I'm just a regular guy, but whatever. I'm glad people look up to me and that I have fans. It's such a surreal feeling though, but refreshing. I just feel so important when people message me saying 'Thank you so much! You made my day!' I've even been told I've saved someone's life; they were debating whether or not they should end it all but once they found my videos they decided against it. When I got that message I had a smile plastered on my face for over a week and I kept getting funny looks. To think a little over a year ago I posted my first video of my covering Daniel Powter's song "Bad Day".

But here I am now about to meet my fans in about two hours. I'm almost at the mall to get set up. I have a box of pictures for me to sign, iPhone dock and a table and a few chairs to take in. My plan was to arrive about forty-five minutes early so I had time to set up and meet some of the fans that showed up early but I'm too anxious to wait. As I'm pulling in I take a deep breath and sigh, what if I mess up? How many people are even coming? Will anyone even show up? Stop it. There will be people coming and you know that for a fact. You've read about seventy messages on Twitter confirming this.

I'm actually super lucky to even have a place for my meet and greet. I was originally going to have it in the park but my mom is really good friends with the owner of the mall and he said I could have it any time I want. The only condition was that it had to be held right outside of the food court. Not that I'm complaining though… I'm a teenage boy, I get hungry!

I find a parking spot and sit there for a moment. Part of me wants to run and hide but the other wants to go in there with my head held high like the rock star I am. I slowly open my car door and slam it shut. I make my way over to the passenger side and open the door and grab a box with pictures and my iPhone dock. As I went to shut the door I stopped and grabbed my iPod Shuffle and my Beats headphones to calm my nerves. I always listen to music before a big game, it helps. It's relaxing and I usually perform better if I do so. I go around to the back of my car and pop the trunk, "shit," I mumble. I left the chairs and table in my garage next to my vacant parking spot. I send a quick text over to my best friend Matt Rutherford and ask if he'll bring them when he swings by.

I approach the door and hesitantly pull it open and slowly walk in. I examine the area around me, besides what looks like a small family and a small sports team the food court is deserted. I walk over to where the mini stage is and I set down my box right next to it. When Matt comes with the table and chairs I'll just quickly set them up right here.

I look around and see a girl sitting on a bench listening to her iPod. Perfect. That's exactly what my plan was, to sit and listen to my iPod while I wait for my fans to arrive. I grab my iPod and Beats out of the box and make my way toward her. As I'm getting closer to her I can her faintly humming a song. It sounds familiar but I can't think of the name. Right as I'm about to sit down the song changes to a song I most definitely recognize. As soon as she began to hum the intro I started singing along.

[Ryder]

_I got chills._  
_They're multiplyin'._  
_And I'm losin' control._  
_'Cause the power_  
_you're supplyin',_  
_it's electrifyin'!_

The girl just now notices me and seems a little startled but starts singing along.

[Marley]  
_You better shape up (Doo doo doo),_  
_'cause I need a man (Doo doo doo)_  
_(Doo doo doo) And my heart is set on you (And my heart is set on you!)_  
_You better shape up (Doo doo doo)_  
_you better understand (Doo doo doo)_  
_(Doo doo doo) to my heart I must be true (Doo doo doo)._

This girl's voice is incredible, like honestly I'm not sure if I've ever heard someone sing with this much passion. I smile and go on to sing my part.

[Ryder]  
_Nothin' left,_  
_Nothin' left for (Marley: Ooo doo doo doo)_  
_Me to do_

The girl looks at me in awe. I'm almost positive our voices together sound like the most beautiful thing in the world.

[Ryder and Marley]  
_You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)_

The girl stands up and I take her hand to guide her around the mall while we dance around.

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_Honey!_  
_The one that I want (You are the one I want)_

We start walking into every store we see and start to try on anything and everything we see. We would give each other thumbs up whenever we approved of their outfit choice.

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_Honey!_  
_The one that I want (You are the one I want)_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one I need (One I need)_  
_Oh, yes indeed (Yes indeed)_

[Marley]  
_If you're filled_  
_With affection_  
_You're too shy to convey,_  
_Meditate in my direction._  
_Feel your way._

After going through almost every store we find a vintage store and start to try on everything they have on the racks.

[Ryder]  
_I better shape up (Doo doo doo),_  
_'Cause you need a man (Doo doo doo)_

[Marley]  
_I need a man_  
_(Doo doo doo) Who can keep me satisfied. (Who can keep me satisfied)_

[Ryder]  
_I better shape up (Doo doo doo)_  
_If I'm gonna prove (Doo doo doo)_

[Marley]  
_You better prove_  
_(Doo doo doo) That my faith is justified (Doo doo doo)._

Eventually we make our way back over near the food court and get on the stage and start to dance.

[Ryder]  
_Are you sure?_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside_  
_You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)_

We both lock eyes and smile at one another. Wow, she has a beautiful smile.

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder]  
_Honey!_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one that I want (You are the one I want)_

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder]  
_Honey!_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one that I want (You are the one I want)_

We both point to each other while singing sending each other smiles.

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one I need (One I need)_  
_Oh, yes indeed (Yes indeed)_  
_You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)_

As we're singing I notice we've attracted a crowd. I'm not surprised by this at all though. I'm not trying to be cocky or anything but we're just awesome like that.

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder]  
_Honey!_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one that I want ( You are the one I want)_

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder]  
_Honey!_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one that I want (You are the one I want)_

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one I need (One I need)_  
_Oh, yes indeed (Hee!) (Yes indeed)_  
_You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)_

I walk towards her to grab her hands and lead her across the stage.

[Marley]

_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder]  
_Honey!_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one that I want (You are the one I want)_

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder]  
_Honey!_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one that I want (You are the one I want)_

[Marley]  
_Ooo, oo, o_

[Ryder and Marley]  
_The one I need (One I need)_  
_Oh, yes indeed (Yes indeed)_  
_You're the One That I Want!_

As soon as we finish the song our audience burst's into applause and we both smile at each other. I study who's in the crowd and see Matt looking at me giving me a thumbs up. As soon as he realizes that he's got my attention he shoots me a smirk. I then refocus my attention on the girl. Who is she even? I look down at our hands still intertwined and blush and quickly release them. I look back at the girl speak up, "You have a lovely voice," I compliment her.

"Thank you! That means so much, Ryder. You have an amazing voice as well." Come again? She knows my name! Wait what? How?

She must see the look of confusion on my face and continues, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem like a stalker. I watch your videos on YouTube. I'm here for the meet and greet."

I mentally slap myself for being so ignorant. Of course she's not a stalker, she's just a fan of mine. "I completely forgot about that for a moment. Thanks for reminding me." I say with a huge grin on my face. I actually just met my first fan.

She chuckled, "We wouldn't want that would we now?"

"No, not at all unless-" Matt had grabbed me off stage. "Dude what the hell?!" I sneered.

"Look I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you have less than a half hour to set up."

Holy hell it had really been that long? I could've sworn I've only been with Marley for ten minutes. "Okay thanks." I mumbled.

"By the way who's the girl?" my friend questioned.

I turned my attention back at the stage and realized that the girl was gone, I frowned, "I have no idea… But there's something about her, I just don't know what though."

Matt paused for a moment, "So she's your Mystery Girl?" he said while smiling.

I nod, "I guess so."

I went down and set up the table and put the box of pictures and my iPhone dock on top of the table. Then I grabbed the two chairs for Matt and me and set them behind the table. I noticed a lot of people pouring through the door and I assumed that they were all fans. I couldn't even contain my excitement now all my nerves were gone, thank God for that.

I walked back up on the stage and scanned through the crowed and saw Mystery Girl in the front row and smiled at her. She smiled back and I spoke through the microphone. "I want to thank you all for coming out here today. As you may already know my name is Ryder Lynn and I'm going to start off by performing a couple of numbers. Enjoy."

* * *

After I had preformed all my songs I had prepared something felt missing, I'm not sure why though. Could it be because it wasn't nearly as exhilarating as performing with that girl was? I then went down to the table and threw my phone on the dock and started my playlist with all of the songs I've covered on it played in the background while I signed people's pictures.

It was almost four o' clock and I have yet see Mystery Girl since I spotted her in the crowd right after I got onstage. After signing a few more people's pictures and making small chat with my fans getting to know them Mystery Girl came up to me to the table.

* * *

***Marley's POV***

Oh. My. God. Am I dreaming? I'm almost positive I am because I just sang a duet with Ryder Lynn! I didn't even see him approach me until I heard his voice faintly though my headphones. I'm so glad that I've been on a Grease kick ever since we did the musical and Jake and I played the lead roles. If not I doubt I ever would have sang with Ryder, let alone have him notice me.

I quickly fixed my hair and walk over to Ryder. I decided on waiting for most people to clear out before I went up to see him so I could possibly start a conversation with him. During all the two hours span of waiting I had texted Jake and Unique and told them everything.

Ryder saw me approaching him and smiled, "Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself, I thought you left," he replied.

"Not a chance, I needed an autograph."

"Are you sure? I'm almost positive a drunk potato has better handwriting than me."

I laughed, "And please explain to me how potatoes get drunk. Or were you the drunk one and thought the potato was too."

He laughed, "Well I'm more of the stripping on the table and starts to do body rolls type of drunk actually. Well call me stereotypical but I'm somehow getting a connection between the alcohol and potato consumption in Ireland."

I shook my head and laughed, "That made absolutely no sense at all, you're luck you're cute."

He blushed, "Just call me Mega Stud."

Oh my God. Mega Stud? That is so totally Jake's superhero alter ego!

I must have been thinking about how ironic his nickname was for a while and so he coughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, please excuse how lame I am," Ryder said.

"No, no it's fine. It's just really weird because a friend of mine calls himself Mega Stud."

"Damn, so that wasn't original?"

"I guess not. But at least your not the only lame person who calls himself that."

He held his hand over his heart and mocked pain, "Hey!" He shouted playfully.

"It had to be said," I said in defense.

"So tell me what's your-" He stopped speaking abruptly when my phone went off. He could see me hesitating to answer my phone, "Go ahead, take it."

'Thanks' I mouth to him and walk a few feet away from the table. I look at the caller ID and see a Lima number that I don't recognize. I answer the phone, "Hello."

"Is this Marley Rose?" The caller asks.

"Yes," I say drawing out the word.

"Well I'm Linda from the Lima hospital and your mother is here." What? No, this has to be a mistake…

"I'm sorry there must be some kind of mistake," I say frantically.

"No ma'am, there is no mistake. But don't worry she's going to be fine. She passed out for a minute or so while on the treadmill at the YMCA," Linda assures me.

"I'm on my way. But I'll be a couple of hours. Thank you so very much!" I say gratefully.

"Okay, you're welcome." Linda says before she hangs up.

I lock eyes for the first time since I got on the phone. He can clearly see the worried look on my expression and looks torn for what to do. He looks like he wants to run over here and ask me what's wrong but he's just sitting there lost.

I hitch my thumb over my back indicating that I have to go. He nods and waves good bye to me. I return the favor and wave back.

I walk out the door to my car. Once I get there I open the door and pull out on to the highway praying that everything would be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter? All constructive criticism is welcome. (:**

**THEY HAVE MET! Yes, I know... I'm waiting for you guys to cut my heads off for making go there separate ways. But don't worry I have quite an interesting way for them to meet again. Maybe in about two chapter they'll meet again.**

**Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed... Enough to put it in your alerts *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Haha**

**Oh and if you do not know the song from this chapter it's "You're The One That I Want" from Grease. If you don't know this song I am very disappointed... especially if you're a Ryley shipper aha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated in a week. I'm so sorry! But life got in the way when my friend ended up staying over at my house all weekend at the last minute. Plus I went to see Beautiful Creatures at the cinemas and the local production of Cinderella because I had a bunch of friends in it. Then you can't forget that I have volleyball every weekday for two hours. Luckily the season is over Friday. But then on Monday track starts, haha that really wasn't much of a break at all.**

**Anyways on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**All spelling/grammar mistake are mine. I am not a robot, and as cool as that would be... I am only human and I do make mistakes.**

* * *

"Okay guys, so we have a month to prepare to regional's so practice is going to go on from three to five-thirty. Okay?"

"Mr. Shue unlike you some of us actually have lives. Why do we have to practice for an extra hour? It's not like I need the practice, I'm fabulous," Kitty boasted.

Mr. Shue along with the rest of the New Directions rolled their eyes. "Kitty, we all need practice," their teacher said. "And I have a life."

"Oh please your only friends are Finn, Beiste, and Sue. If you could even call Sue a friend. Then you have that ginger with the ODC, your fiancée, that refuses to do anything further than cuddle. And we can't forget about your extensive vest collection and hair gel. You should like seriously consider going on a twelve-step program for that," the girl retaliated.

"It amazes me how Santana can't be in the same room as her. She said the same exact thing about his vests," Artie commented, recalling a conversation a few years back.

Blaine clapped his hands to gain attention, "I for one think it's a great idea."

I sighed.

I swear to God we will be here until eight if Kitty doesn't stop picking fights. Whatever though, if nothing is going to get accomplished I'll just get on Twitter.

On my Twitter feed all I see is Kitty's drama, Kitty whining, an update on Brittany's time machine, Unique's fashion rant, Sugar's new car, Ryder's news.

Ryder.

Ryder's tweet read: 'Hey everyone quick update for y'all. New video tonight. Stay tuned – will explain later.'

That's weird, it's a Tuesday. He never uploads anything on Tuesday. He only uploads on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

Why would he upload something tonight? Well it must be important because he ALWAYS sticks to his schedule. But then again I'm not going to complain. If I get to watch an extra Ryder video this week I'm fine.

I laugh when Kitty tries to convince Brittany that the rainbow outside will lead her to a pot o' gold and has Brittany totally convinced. Brittany is asking her if Rory is at the other end of it. Whoever that is…

Sam nudges me.

"Hey Trouty," I say.

He smiles and laughs, "They have you calling me that too?"

I nod and laugh, "Yeah. How did that even start anyways?"

"Well obviously my lips are a slightly abnormally large…"

"Go on."

"Well and some time during my sophomore year Santana gave me the nickname and it stuck."

"That does sound like a Santana thing," I got to know her a little bit while she was my mentor for when we prepped for sectionals.

"Anyways so why am I just now hearing now that you and Ryder sang a duet?"

"Sam, I didn't shout and announce to the whole world that I sang with Ryder."

"Well you should have," he said. "I remember a while back I played his school's football team. He was the halftime show. The kid's got talent, there's no doubt about it. He's going places; he's going to be big."

"Did you look Ryder up?" I asked suspiciously.

Sam blushed, "That's not the point now is it?"

I smirked.

"Okay well maybe I was trying to check out the guy and make sure he didn't try to pull a fast one," Sam admitted.

Have I mentioned how amazing my friends are? They will do anything to make sure I'm safe. Ever since I passed out they have made sure I'm safe and comfortable.

"That's adorably sweet Sam," I said. "You're a great friend. Like seriously, you're amazing."

If it was possible his cheeks turned even brighter, "No problem, just looking out for you Marls. That's what friends are for." With that being said Sam stood up and went over to Artie to talk about Halo.

* * *

***Ryder's POV***

Last night my parents dropped possibly one of the biggest bombs on me. Let's just say I was angry. I may be over reacting and not seeing both sides of the situation. I don't even care at this point I just want to go home and play some video games with Matt and eat pizza. What I would normally be doing but no, after I'm done at the gym I have to go home and-

"Woah Bro, what your deal? You haven't been concentrating all day and now you're going all try hard on the punching bag. What's up with that?" My friend commented as he entered the gym.

I inwardly sigh. I haven't told him yet.

"Yeah well I'm just having a bad day," I say nonchalantly trying to shrug it off.

"Dude if something's up you can tell me. We've been best friends for how long? Like three years or something. You can talk to me about anything," Matt paused. "Is this about your Mystery Girl?"

What? No. Why is he bringing that up even? It's been a month since that happened. He tried to convince me to upload a video and ask everyone if they were the girl I sang with but I told him that it would never work. With as big of a following I have finding the one would be hard, especially with all the imposters.

"No, it's just… Here I need to tell you something," I say. It's now or never. "Well last night…"

* * *

_I pulled out a chair at the dining room table to eat dinner with my family. I had just taken a bite out of my steak when my parents said that they had some exciting news to share with me._

_"Ryder, your father and I have something to share with you."_

_"Mhhm," I grunt to busy eating my food._

_"We're moving!" My father explained._

_What? No, this can't be happening. I can't be moving. What about my friends? What about my studies? What about all the teams I'm on?_

_"What? Why?" I asked shocked._

_"You're dad got a huge promotion. We'll be making triple of what were making now."_

_Damn, that must be a lot. He is already making a decent amount since he's a doctor._

_I sigh, "When and where are we going?"_

_"Friday," my father replies._

_"Friday?! You have got to be kidding me. That gives me three days to pack!" I shout. I may be over reacting but can you blame me?_

_"As for where were moving we're moving into a small community in Ohio," my mother said, answering my other question._

* * *

"Holy shit. I'm about to lose my wing man. Ry, that gives us a day to hang out until you move."

"Not even. I'm staying home from school tomorrow and Thursday to pack and I'm leaving first thing Friday morning."

Matt shook his head, "Well I guess this is a good bye then?"

I laughed, "You really think I wouldn't come visit my best bro? Plus you can't forget Facebook, texting, Skype, phone calls, and so on. We will still stay in touch I don't doubt that for a minute."

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Matt said, unsure of what to say.

"You bet I am. When am I not?" I joked, "Well except when I take tests…"

Matt smile, "Even with your dyslexia your passing. Don't even give me that crap."

I looked at the ground, "I know. Hey even if I'm going to be in some dump of a town please tell me we'll try to make this work."

"You make this sound like we're a couple," Matt joked.

I snickered, "Hey at some point or another you knew this bromance was going to have an obstacle."

"Could you be a bigger dork than you already were?" Matt teased.

"Well if I ask for a hug before my departure will that make me a dork?"

Matt got a wicked grin on his face and before I knew it I was being engulfed in a huge hug.

"Ry, you're going to be missed," Matt said while breaking the hug.

"Not as much as I'll miss everyone and everything here."

I looked up at the clock.

"Damn, hey I need to go home and pack. Friday you should stop by before I leave. My parents will be cool with it. You're like family, we're like cousins."

"Alright see your Friday, Ryder," Matt said before adding. "You better give me updates on the school, town, house, girls, and everything that anything."

"Sure thing, Matt," I said walking out the door to my car.

* * *

After I finished packing my closet I decided it would be a good time to take a break. I went to my camera bag and mounted my camera onto my tri-pod. I set the tri-pod up right by my desk and pressed play. I sat in the chair and waited for the timer to go off and start recording. As soon as I saw the red light flash I began my normal intro.

"Hey everyone, it's your boy Ryder here. Now you may be wondering why I'm uploading on a Tuesday… Well before we talk about me may I ask how are your beautiful faces? I hope you're all having a wonderful day – unlike me.

You see there is a reason why I'm uploading this tonight and it's to tell you I may or not get the rest of the week's videos out. Yes I know, please don't hate me. I actually have fairly decent excuse. I am moving. Yes, that's right I'm moving. Now this may seem kind of sudden, that's because it is. It was news for me. I actually just found out last night and I'm leaving Friday morning. There's not a whole lot of room there to film anything when you have a whole house to pack.

Well that's it so I guess I will see you next video. Don't worry there will be a next video. I'm only going to be gone for a week max. If you wish to stay updated on the house progress make sure you're following me on all of the social networking sites I'm on. Well see you later guys," I flashed a quick smile before going to press the 'stop' button.

I quickly upload the video to my channel to get the news out there.

* * *

**A/N: ****Tell me what you think of this chapter? All constructive criticism is welcome. (:**

**I told they were going to meet again and that had to happen somehow. But it's not going to be a 'Oh hey I sang a duet with you. I like your face we should date,' type thing. Lots of drama and obstacles are ahead.**

**Let me know where you think Ryder's moving. It wasn't that obvious was it? Haha**

**By the way I was dropping major hints on who the Marley/graduate friendship was going to be. Can you guess it?**

**Thank you for reading this chapter I hoped you enjoyed... Enough to put it in your alerts *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not to happy with this chapter. The original chapter I think was much better but a storm knocked out the power lines so I lost most of it. That's why it took me so long to get the chapter out... Well that and my procrastination. Haha but nonetheless I apologize for living in the worst possible state ever - Pennsylvania. **

**You may or not hate me after this chapter... I told you last chapter their was loads of drama to come and I'm delivering it already.**

**And lastly I added a few OCC's in this chapter - only temporarily though. Their look alikes are in the author notes at the end of the chapter for anyone interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**All spelling/grammar mistake are mine. I am not a robot, and as cool as that would be... I am only human and I do make mistakes.**

* * *

I took a deep breath and wiped my brow before walking through the doors of my new school.

My new school.

This is actually happening. I just can't believe the fact that I'm leaving everything behind and starting over. I didn't even really have any time to mentally prepare for the move. Luckily Matt told me it is way easier than it's made out to be. When he first moved to my old town we both instantly clicked and became best friends. I was kind of like his mentor. But not in a Regina George and Kady Herron way from Mean Girls. Yes, I've seen Mean Girls, don't judge.

Once I'm completely inside of the unfamiliar building I look at my surroundings. It seems like any other stereotypical school though. The cheerleaders and jocks ruling the school, nerds getting pushed around, kids pulling pranks on the teachers, and so on.

I must have been looking around way longer than I originally had thought because a boy started to approach me and start firing questions at me.

"Hey you're the new kid, right?" The boy asked as he made his way over to me.

Wow news must spread like wildfire around here. I nod, "Yeah, that would be me."

"Ryder right," the boy asks.

"The one and only Ryder Lynn," I say smiling.

The boy offers his hand out. "I'm Wyatt Finnigan. Nice to meet you Ryder."

I shake his hand, "The feeling is mutual."

Wyatt hitches his thumb over his back, "Do you need a tour around?"

I nod.

"Well we have about fifteen minutes until the bell rings. Here follow me." I oblige and follow him down a nearly deserted hall.

"So tell me about yourself Ryder."

I sigh. I can never describe myself. "Umm, well I play a few sports, I can juggle, I don't have the best of grades because of my dyslexia, and I'm a YouTuber."

"What sports do you play?"

"I do football, basketball, and track," I answered.

"You any good?"

"Eh I'm decent. I would say I'm slightly above average."

"Oh cool. You should consider joining some of the teams. We could use the talent," Wyatt said. "Anything else about yourself?"

"I can sing and I occasionally dance." Wyatt's eyes twinkle when I mention that I can sing.

"Singing?"

I nod.

"Scratch that. You should seriously consider joining our school's show choir rather than any of the sports."

"Really?" I questioned. Was this kid seriously giving me an invite to join a club? When I felt like I would feel out of place I was totally wrong.

"Yeah, if you can deal with the wrath of Satan himself then sure. As long as you can sing and dance like you claim you can."

"Satan himself?" I ask.

"Yeah Jesse St. James. He's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline," he answers." Meet me in the auditorium after school. Three o' five, be there," Wyatt calls over his back as he walks towards his first class.

"Wait!" I call out. "I don't even know where that is…" I realized he was oblivious to what I was saying and just stopped trying.

* * *

Surprisingly I had made it through my first school day without making a fool out of myself. I didn't even get lost! Luckily my locker and most of my classes were all on the same wing of the building. The only trouble I had was finding the auditorium. But I was just given directions and was on my way there currently.

Once I finally reach the auditorium I open the door and walk down to the stage where everyone was gathered.

"You're late," I heard a man bark at me.

I looked at him with a blank expression, unsure of who he was. Well that was until Wyatt crept up behind him and used his fingers as devil horns behind the man's head. I'm guessing he's that Jesse guy.

"You're Ryder Lynn, am I correct?" Jesse asked.

"Yes sir," I replied trying to earn some brownie points with my new coach.

"Good because you my friend are going to be the lead vocalist for regionals." As soon as the words left Jesse's mouth there was an uproar in the auditorium. Everyone was shouting and questioning Jesse's motives.

"W-why me," I stammer.

"Do you think I would just let some new kid join my national winning show choir team without me doing any research?" Did he just say national winning?

"Um no Mr. St James, not at all." I mumble nervously. "Research?" I questioned.

"Yeah I Googled you. You're a big hit kid, you're good. You're successful for a reason," Jesse said. "Now everyone take your places from the top we have regionals to win!" Jesse shouted.

* * *

"Yeah they even made me lead vocalist. I'm lost for words as of why though," I said through the phone speaker.

"You're acting surprised, why? You're crazy good. Why are you doubting yourself," Matt replied.

"It's just there treating me like I'm some sort of God. I mean I'm just an average guy – well that is with incredibly good looks."

"Yeah no, not funny," Matt said not amused. "What show choir did you even join anyways?"

"Vocal Adrenaline"

"No freaking way"

"What?" I ask.

"The Vocal Adrenaline as in the show choir at Carmel High?"

"That would be the one. I'm just not seeing the problem."

"It's nothing it just my old show choir and them used to be rivals. It was not a pretty sight."

"How bad was it?"

"Try us teepeeing each other's choir rooms, slashing tires, stealing set list ideas, secret relationships, throwing eggs at our lead vocalist's – who might I add - was a vegetarian."

I whistled, "Wow. It was really that bad."

Matt hummed in reply, "Who are you even competing against?"

"Ah gosh I can't even remember. All I can remember it was a cheap rip off of One Direction."

* * *

My second day of school went just as well as my first one. I didn't get lost and I sat with all of the kids from choir at lunch. I even made friends with a few more kids at lunch. Wyatt introduced me to Grant Russell and Duke Mankin – his best friends .They we're all pretty cool guys, I have to admit. What I did learn from lunch was that if you we're in Vocal Adrenaline you were automatically put on top of the social ladder. That was all new to me because at my old school you we're unpopular from it, but it didn't boost your reputation either.

When the final bell rang I met Wyatt, Duke, and Grant at their lockers. When I met up with them we all walked towards the auditorium together.

"So hotshot how was day two? Find any girls?" Duke asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, can't say I have."

Grant piped up, "Don't worry with you being lead vocalist they should be lining up outside of your house in no time. Well that is of course if you're not gay and all."

Wyatt punched Grant's shoulder, "Way to subtly ask."

"I can assure you I am straight. I'm just not really looking for anyone right now."

"Long distance relationship?" Wyatt questioned. "Because if so those things never work."

"No, not that," I paused looking for the right words. "I met a girl, last month actually. I just have no idea who she is. She was beautiful, and an amazing singer."

"Then why are still trying?" Grant asked.

Duke added, "Yeah I'm sure you can find another girl just like her."

"But that's the thing, she's special. I've never met anyone like her before and it's killing me inside not knowing who she is. Or even if she has a boyfriend. Oh my God what if she has a boyfriend?!"

"Ryder, chill man. Look I'm sure she's one hundred percent single and ready to mingle. She was flirting with you right?" Duke said attempting to calm me down.

"Well yeah but-"

"No Ryder, no buts. She's into you," Grant interrupted.

"Wait hold up! If you were both super into each other how come you don't even know her name?" Wyatt asked.

I sighed, "That's the thing. As soon as I went to ask her for her name her phone went off and it seemed urgent and I let her go."

"What why would you do that!? Why?!" Duke said shaking me by my shoulders.

"Her face deflated when she took that call. She sucked all of the energy out of the room and killed it. I'm positive it was important. Otherwise I would have gotten her number or at least her name."

With that being said we entered the auditorium and were left to face the wrath of Jesse. All I knew was this month was going to be brutal. Especially with all of the pressure on me being the new lead vocalist.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter? All constructive criticism is welcome. (:**

**Please don't throw anything at me. Haha but you all know that everything will work out between them and they'll meet and become best friends then start dating, get married, start a family and grow old together. Well maybe I'm slightly getting ahead of myself...**

**Oh by the way Ryley will meet and Marley/graduate friendship next chapter. No one has guessed the friendship yet, which surprises me actually. I dropped a few hints and people we're guessing Sam. Sam hasn't even graduated yes guys! Same first letter of the name *cough* HINT *cough* though.**

**And lastly I'm trying to make this as canon as possible but it seems impossible when they're splitting the school year between two seasons this year. So the regionals chapter won't be canon whatsoever. I at least wanted to include the same set list for that chapter but it looks like that won't be happening. Sorry!**

**OCC look alikes:**

**Wyatt - Zac Effron**

**Grant - Troye Sivan Mellet**

**Duke - Paul Wesley**

**Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed... Enough to put it in your alerts *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Haha**

**My Tumblr: aubreyyygreenland**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't worry I did not give up on this story. I do plan of finishing it and I would never leave, especially without even saying 'Oh hey I'm really lazy and all I do is eat, sleep, and go on Tumblr so don't expect any more updates' because odds are that would be my only legit excuse for abandoning this story. As sad as that may sound, it's true.**

**Anyways I do have a multiple reasons why I couldn't update one being I've been on and off taking state testing and the other being I procrastinate a lot. It probably would have been out a few days after I post last chapter but I always end up getting side tracked. I kid you not while I was typing up some of this chapter I was listening to music. Well I ended up 'changing the song' and clicked on a related video and learned how to juggle flaming chainsaw – and no I have not attempted this yet nor do I plan on it aha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee although I wish I did because I have a feeling I could write a better show than RIB.**

**All spelling/grammar mistakes are mine**

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Shue asked, standing up from his seat on the bus.

With a choruses of 'yeah, Mr. Shue' everyone hopped off the bus. The New Directions had somehow made it back into the game and are now heading to their regionals performance at Carmel High.

"Hey girl, you nervous?" Unique asked, nudging me.

"I've never been any better," I replied.

"Good because we need you and your spectacular voice to win us this competition."

I smile, I feel wanted. "And you? Are you nervous at all?"

"When does Unique ever fell nervous?" The girl questions.

"Well are you comfortable performing after the incident walking home?" I asked, trying to break down her walls.

"I did perform at nationals last year as Unique. So this isn't much different at all…"

"But are you okay?" I push further.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine Marls."

"Good," I say while linking our arms together to head to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Once all of the New Directions had gotten in costume we all gathered around the dressing room and did show circle. But we had to redo show circle because Rachel Facetimed Mr. Shue and demanded that she wanted to be with the team every step of the way. So that's cool I guess I'm now performing in front of the three biggest diva's of New Direction too. Rachel had Kurt and Santana gather around her iPad so they could all watch as well. So now I felt a little pressured. I probably should have been pressured considering Vocal Adrenaline has won several national titles but I guess since we have one once too it doesn't really get to me.

"That's our cue, guys!" Finn called out. "Take the stage and show them what you got."

All of the members walked out onto the stage to prepare for our group number. We all preformed 'Good Time' by Owl City and seemed to have gotten a good response from the audience.

After we all preformed 'Good Time' all the girls got off the stage so the boys can do their number. The boys all preformed 'Magic' by B.o.B and I have to admit it was incredible. With Artie rapping and all of the boys taking turns singing the chorus it sounded great. Everyone loved it, the crowed went crazy. The boys had even gotten a standing ovation.

Now it was my time to shine though. It's time for me and Jake's duet.

***Ryder's POV***

While the Jane Adam Academy girls we're performing I was backstage fixing my tie when a hand crept on my shoulder. I turned around and to my surprise I found Matt behind me.

Matt must have saw my surprised expression and smirked. "Do you really think I would miss you're big performance?"

I shake my head, "Honestly, no," I said. "I at least expected a heads up that you were coming."

"You know I how I like surprises," Matt said simply.

"Well I'm glad you here. You're still my good luck charm – even if I moved."

"Good to know," he smirked. "Hey when you said that you would be competing against some choir with whose name was ripped from One Direction's you do realize that was my old show choir right?"

"What? Bull," I replied, not buying it.

"Hey it's true," he held up his hands in defense. "I had some good times with them."

I laughed, "Are they as bad as everyone tell me?"

"Well they one nationals last year," Matt answered.

Oh great, more pressure. Jesse and the whole team had been counting on me already. Now I'm facing last year's national champs.

"Look I'll be right here backstage. If you ever get nervous look at me," Matt said, sensing my nerves.

"Thanks man," I said gratefully.

* * *

Vocal Adrenaline was set to perform right after the New Directions so after the group from Lima had preformed their first two numbers I was waiting for their last one so he could go onstage. I have to admit they we're good. Like really good. I'm not sure whether or not I can top their performances.

I start to jump up and down on the balls of my feet as an attempt to calm my nerves when two kids walk onstage for their final performance.

The boy stares adoringly at the girl during the songs introduction before he begins.

_Once upon a time somebody ran  
Somebody ran away saying as fast as I can  
I got to go, I got to go  
Once upon a time we fell apart  
You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart  
Oooh, oooh_

The boy finished before the girl began.

_Once upon a time we weren't right  
All we ever seemed to do is fight  
On and on and on and on and on  
Once upon a time on the same side  
Once upon a time on the same side  
In the same game and why'd you have to go  
Have to go and throw it all in my face_

"Holy shit," I whispered under my breath. "MATT!" I whispered from backstage. Once I had finally got Matt's attention I signaled for him to come over.

"Yes?..." Matt questioned.

"That's the girl?"

"Mhmm?" He asked confused.

I face palmed. "The girl! My mystery girl from the mall!"

"Oh crap, really?"

"Positive." I honestly have no idea why I'm so sure I sang one duet with her and had one conversation with her. For all I know she could have an identical twin sister… But it has to be her! No one has that voice. No one. I found my mystery girl.

"Okay so we found her but who is she?" Matt asked me.

"Well we know she's in the New Directions. So I guess that's a start," I replied. "Wait do you have anyone's number from Lima still?"

"Well yeah, of course. Most of my old glee club members graduated already though…"

"Well are there any that haven't graduated yet?"

"Tina and Artie should still be there and I think I saw Brittany up there but she should have graduated last year. So I'm assuming she got held back… but knowing her that's not much of a surprise."

"Do you have any of their numbers still?" I asked.

"I should have them… If not I could get them from Mike. Mike and I we're best bros until you came along. You jerk, you replaced Mike," Matt joked. "Or, or here's an idea. Why not just meet up with them after they perform. Obviously this girl will recognize you if she watches your videos."

Oh wow why didn't I think of that. That's actually not a bad idea. And people wonder why I'm almost failing school…

"Hey Ryde, you're on. Get your ass on stage," Grant called out.

Oh great time for my big solo! Yay! (I'm totally not faking my enthusiasm… Okay maybe just a little...)

* * *

_Truthfully girl,  
I've got regrets._

POOF! Just like that after singing the first verse all my nerves vanished.

_Honestly  
I can see your  
Caught in my net_

I look over at Matt and he gives me thumbs up along with the rest of my team members. I think the Spawn of Satan Jesse St. James even smiled at my performance. But that could just be me being delusional…

I know that you think the coast is all clear,  
But I've got to warn you of the devil whispering in my ear,  
Before you settle in, with all your heart strings,  
Attached to each one of my broken wings,

_Girl, let's be honest tonight,  
I was playing games,  
I feel that it's your right,  
To know_

I'm finally in my zone and I'm one hundred percent loose.

_Girl you,  
Don't know,  
Me like you think you do  
Girl you,  
Don't know,  
Me like I do_

Go Go  
Girl Just Go

I start walking around the stage and I attempt to dance. It's not that I can't dance, because I can. Just I'm way better at singing in front of people unlike my dancing.

_And I desperately,  
Want to be,  
Her Everything,_

But can't you see,  
These empty streets,  
Run straight through me?

She just wants a place to warm her tired bones,  
But I can't bare to tell her there is no one home  
She just wants to touch the stars,  
But she's leaving here with a broken heart

When I thought I was in my zone earlier I was completely wrong. Because that was before I had gotten my standing ovation and I'm just soaking up the applause right now.

_Girl you,  
Don't know,  
Me like you think you do  
Girl you,  
Don't know,  
Me like I do_

The crowd is going insane! The song isn't even over yet and I'm so overwhelmed by their reactions.

_Tick tock,  
On the clock,  
Make it stop,  
You're better off,  
Than you thought,  
Baby I know your not,_

Thinking straight  
In a daze  
It wasnt fate  
Trust me  
It will fade away

_Girl you,  
Don't know,  
Me like you think you do  
Girl you,  
Don't know,  
Me like I do_

I finished the song and I can hardly hear myself think that's how loud it is. I run off the stage so the girls can perform their number and head over to the guys.

Duke punched my shoulder, "Dude that was insane! How did you even-? You we're so amazing!"

"Looks like someone has himself a fanboy," Wyatt mocked.

"Hey I'm just saying he was extremely good. If we can't beat the New Directions than I don't know how high the judges are."

"Let me be the voice of reason here… We're going to win. And if we don't I'm not afraid to cut a bitch," Grant said.

I chuckled, "Okay there Grant I think I'll be hiding anything sharp away from you. But when we win you're all going to have to do me a favor."

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Wyatt asked.

"Well remember that girl I told you about my first day the one who I had no idea who she was and I found her."

"And?..." Grant asked.

"Ha-ha funny thing she happens to be one of the New Direction leads."

"No way," Duke denied.

"Yes way. It's seems crazy but she is." I said.

"I'm not trying to be a broken record or anything but I already told you those things never work?" Wyatt said.

I shot Wyatt a confused glance, "What things? Long distance relationships?" Wyatt nodded. "Well slow down I haven't even talked to her yet."

"He does have a point though. You would be like sleeping with the enemy," Grant added.

"I don't know I see Ryder as more of a prude. He's so innocent I can't see him banging anyone," Duke said.

"Okay that's probably a good thing number one because I do not want you to be seeing that shit. Number two none of you are helping me, like at all. I would have had better luck asking Jesse help me hook up with the 'enemy'," I say.

CRASH!

"What the-?" we all say in unison and look around.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" We hear Jesse seething and see him storm to the curtain.

"Oh damn, look!" Grant says, pointing to the stage.

Shit. The girls dance routine looks like it's a failed circus act. All the girls are on the ground moaning in pain.

"You do realize we're screwed," Duke said. "They were our grand finale."

* * *

After all the boys helped the girls up from the stage we all went back stage to see if they were all okay. Of course it wouldn't be a performance without Jesse lecturing us on everything that went wrong but this was intense. I was afraid to breathe because the thought of making the slightest of noises and interrupting him. The thought of making him angrier was just terrifying.

But now all the teams are on stage waiting for the places to be called. I guess we seemed confident earlier but that was before our train wreck of a performance.

"In third place is… the Nun Touchables!" The announcer shouted.

All of Vocal Adrenaline looked relieved, surprised, but relieved.

"We're not last at least," Duke whispered in my ear.

"And in first place is…" the announcer says while the drummer does a roll on the snare drum, "the NEW DIRECTIONS!"

At that moment I swear it was all over. Jesse looked furious, and all of my team mates look disappointed. Everything we had all worked for was gone.

When the judge came over and handed us our trophy I didn't even want to look at it. We deserved that first place trophy not a tiny second place one. Especially over a small mistake that shouldn't have happened. If the girls hadn't screwed up their performance we would have been the one celebrating and going to nationals, not them.

* * *

"Hey man, are you alright?" Matt called after me.

"I've been better."

"Well what about your Mystery Girl? What's the plan?"

"I have no idea at this point."

"I hope you know their bus just left like ten minutes ago…"

"What? How come you didn't tell me?!" I asked.

"Maybe it was because you were helping the Abby girl who probably broke her ankle. Besides I found out after they had all boarded and were taking off."

"Well thanks for trying I guess. Worst comes to worse I can have a little fun out of this situation."

"Ryder, I do not like the mischievous look in your eyes."

I only smirked in response because he shouldn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath after getting sniped on a Xbox game. "Matt you're finally in the game! It's about time…" I said through the headset.

"Hey, I'm sorry some people had to drive all the way back home."

I laughed, "True, you do have a point. But it's only an hour long drive."

Matt scoffed, "Yeah compared to your ten minute walk that's pretty far."

"Okay well as much as I would love to talk about how much it sucks that we live so far apart I actually need to talk to you."

"Oh God, about what exactly? Because if you knocked some chick up I swear to God I'll kick your ass."

"What?! No. No, no, no, no," I snickered. "You honestly you thought I got someone pregnant?"

"I didn't think so but you sounded really serious and that's the only reason I could come up with that you would be serious with me."

"Alright anyways do you think you could get that girls number for me?"

"I was already planning on it. But not right away…"

"Well you should get it right away because I have a plan."

"Oh no… Already?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, what did you think I did in those ten minutes I spent walking home?"

"In other words you spent ten minutes coming up with a half assed plan that most likely has several flaws," he said.

"When you put it that way you make it seem like I'm setting myself up for disaster," I said.

"Well put some more thought in to it. I'm sure you'll think of something," he said reassuringly.

"Look, I know I may not be the most romantic but I try."

"Bull. When do you ever try,' he had asked me.

I laughed at the embarrassing memory, "Well there was this one time before you moved there was this girl named Lucy and I crushed on super hard her so I set up this huge romantic evening. I'm talking the kind of dates you would see in movies the ones in some huge fancy restaurant with a lit candle, roses, and an orchestra. Well I honestly didn't know as well as thought though. I mean I had talked to her at track when we had our water break, or in the halls at school but I guess we still didn't know that much about each other.

"Either way she was the sweetest girl I had ever met. She was just always so positive about things and never had anything bad to say about anything. So I asked her once day if she would like to have dinner with me and she had agreed. It's a date right? Wrong. Well it turns out that what I thought was a date was just us getting to know each other better. So when I had given her roses she said she felt really bad but it wouldn't work between us. When I asked why she told me that-"

"Wait don't tell me she had a boyfriend and he was the quarterback?" Matt guessed.

"Nope, want to try again?" I asked.

"Her boyfriend was the captain of the wrestling team?"

"Wrong. She told that she was a lesbian and that she felt super bad for leading me on."

He busted out laughing, "No freaking way that is hilarious. So this actually happened?"

"Yup I was actually humiliated by that," I answered.

"And you never got a hint that she was gay?"

"Well now that I think about she never drooled over my abs of steel. So I guess that should have been my hunt because come on, who doesn't drool over my abs?"

"Everyone. Please don't even remind me. Last year was terrible when we had that end of the school year pool party and I felt like such a loner ever because all the girls shooed me away so they could admire them."

"Ha-ha yeah that was an awesome night I remember getting six numbers all written on my six pack. Well anyways don't worry about me because I'll be just fine. But could you also get me the numbers of everyone else's number form her Glee club?" I asked.

Matt sighed, "I will but I don't even want to know what you plan on doing with them."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter? All constructive criticism is welcome. (:**

**THEY MEET KIND OF SORT OF! Not really they didn't really meet but Ryder has plan so it's all good. They'll be meeting eventually so don't worry. And much like when they met at the mall there next meeting will also be a night to remember. All I will tease is that it's very romantic, sneaky, and charming.**

**Oh and I really wanted to add the Marley/Santana friendship in this chapter but it actually seems more fitting in the next couple. But they will be talking and I will try to add it in as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed enough to put it in your alerts *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Haha**

**The songs in this chapter used are "Princess of China" by Coldplay and "Heart Strings" by Matthias.**

**Tumblr: aubreyyygreenland**


End file.
